Trouble
by Aiyra
Summary: Mai just got a new radio by the time she's able to actually listen to it the first song it plays only reminds her of Naru. Ayako's been looking for Monk and just happens to be around for Mai to rant to about Naru after listening to the song on the radio thinking Naru's out of the office but is he? Also where is Monk in all this? Bad summery i know. NaruxMai slight AyakoxMonk
1. Chapter 1

**Boys are so troublesome aren't they especially if they happen to be a dark haired blue eyed boy all dressed in black according to Mai or a Monk with long hair in a ponytail if you ask Ayako. Mai just got a new radio and when she's finally able to listen to it the first song it plays only reminds her of Naru she rants to Ayako about him completely thinking he's out of the office but is he really? Also where's Monk in all this? **

**This was originally going to be a one chapter song fic but I've since created some-what of a story in my mind so now it's gonna be a semi two shot but mostly a two chaptered story. Wish me luck I think I'm going to need it****.**

Mai stepped into the office expecting the usual call of "tea" but to her pleasant surprise heard nothing she walked over to her desk after her lunch break which she'd taken at the local sandwich shop. Naru and Lin having apparently left after she had and gone off to who knows where and didn't appear to be back yet. 'Guess this is a sign that if I want to finally relax and to listen to that new radio I better do it now,' Mai thought after recently buying the stupid thing she was barely getting time to listen to it. Between everyone stopping by and Naru's constant call for tea she'd be lucky to even listen to one song on it. Just as she was turning said radio on Ayako walked in surprisingly alone.

"Where's Bou-san?" Mai asked. Ayako looked around the room quickly before replying more than a little annoyed "I was hoping he'd be here he placed a bet with me and lost now he owes me" Mai stared at Ayako for a minute, "Since when do you make bets?" Ayako smiled, "Only when I know I'll win" Mai laughed "Well your welcome to relax here until he shows up he will sooner or later anyway, probably." "Well it's the best lead I've had all day at finding him he's not at home or any of his regular band hangout places. He's purposely hiding from me." the red head stated as sat down on the couch. "Now I have no choice but to add to what he owes for the bet, so I'll be plotting here if you need me." While reaching over and taking paper and pen from Mai's desk. Mai shook her head and sat down at her desk, 'If I were Monk I'd be in hiding to.'

The office was now quiet except for the sounds of Ayako's pen scribbling's and slight mutterings and the radio "up next is the latest single from Taylor Swift I Knew You Were Trouble enjoy all u listeners out there it's grown on me." Mai groaned inwardly she knew the song all too well but couldn't bring herself to turn it off.

Once upon time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sights

You got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard

You took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone

When he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies

He'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone

When he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, Hey!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything, Yeah!

I knew-

Mai turned off the radio a little harder than was necessary, causing Ayako to look up from her plotting's of the poor monk "Something wrong Mai?" "That song describes him too well." Mai stated. The priestess stared blankly at the young women, "Come again?" "Naru I knew he was trouble when I met him he walked right into the classroom and something just seemed off about him you know and well, I guess shame on me cause I went snooping around the old school house and well the rest is history on that. I fell hard for him he couldn't really take a step back since we never really went forward but the point is he was trouble when I met him. He was already long gone when I met him he was only here to find his brother." "And yet he still came back," Ayako pointed out. Mai sighed.

"Yeah but he never loved me or Masako or anything or anyone well, besides his brother and reflection I even confessed to him and you know what he says to me? He says I love his dead brother who lives in my dreams well sort of lives in my dreams but still come on does he not know how unhealthy that sounds? Uhhhhhh." She banged her head on her desk in frustration. "Guess I'm no better though I'm in love with a narcissist." Ayako glanced at Naru's office door. "Are you sure you should be ranting about all this right now?" Mai lifted her head off her desk. "Naru's not here his door is shut and he would've demanded his tea when I got here and Lin's not here either there's no typing coming from his office and he doesn't let Naru out of his sight."

Straightening herself in her chair Mai stared at her desk. "I thought maybe he did like me you know since he hired me for one even before my powers really took root and the amount of times he saved me. Like when we fell down the manhole he made that coin talk even now I'm not 100% sure why he did it. Or when I was in the nurses' office and the roof collapsed he jumped in and covered me with his own body he could've died right along with me and any hope of finding his brother would've been gone out the window. Why would he do that? And when I had that dream of the maid who died he brought me tea he was actually being nice and he asked if I was ok he's never done that." "Don't forget you're also the only one he calls by their first name besides John." Ayako pointed out again.

"Yeah, and even after all that I'm still working for him," she sighed, "why do I keep working for someone who's nothing but trouble?" "Because you love him," Ayako stated. Mai frowned, "I wasn't really looking for an answer that was a rhetorical-" Mai was suddenly cut off from Naru's office door opening. "N-Naru!?" cried a very flustered and surprised Mai.

**And there it is chapter one how much did Naru hear? What's going to happen next? Don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here we go chapter two how did you like the little cliff hanger in chapter one? I know I'm mean but I have to keep you guys interested somehow. So now let's find out what happens next.**

_Italics=Mai's thoughts_

"N-Naru?!" Mai said very surprised and flustered "When did you get back here?" Mai asked still very flustered, _and what all did you hear__,_ "Where's Lin-san?"

"Approximately five minutes before you arrived and I believe he's home by now from food poisoning," Naru replied a very evident smirk on his face. "Why didn't you call for tea when I got back," Mai asked suspiciously. "Takigawa-san was here when I arrived and begged me to hide him in my office and-"Naru tried to explain but interrupted.

"You mean he's here!" interrupted Ayako and getting up from her seat just as a very sheepish Monk came out of Naru's office. "Yeah I'm here," said very sheepish looking Monk, "I was just giving Naru a hand and looking over a possible case for him that's all." Ayako humphed, "That sounds more than a little fishy to me." Monk shrugged, "You can ask Naru if you don't believe me." Ayako turned to Naru, "Well?" she asked impatiently. "As part of our agreement he would go over a potential case and give me his thoughts in return I would hide him for the duration of him going over the case file." Naru replied.

Monk sweat dropped, "You didn't have to mention the whole thing," he glanced at Ayako, "Well you found me."

"I wouldn't have had to find you if you weren't hiding in the first place," Ayako replied. Monk sighed, "Yes I know I'm sorry but in my defense you are scary when you win bets." Mai thought back to earlier when Ayako was plotting the poor Monks fate. _Yeah I can believe that too__,_ she silently agreed as Ayako then hit the poor Monk with her purse. "And that just confirms it," she muttered under her breath so no one would hear.

"Never the less," Ayako was saying, "I've found you and now your mine so I'd say it's time to go see you later Mai bye Naru."

"Wait no it's not time to go! I don't wanna go! NAU! MAI! HELLLLLLP MEEEEEEE!" Monk started screaming as Ayako dragged him out the door, "Now now it's not going to be that bad if you didn't want to lose and face the consequences you shouldn't have made the bet," Ayako stated a sudden glint in her eye and an evil smile on her face, "If you don't stop complaining I will make it worse." Monk froze for a second then slumped his shoulders in defeat, "I'll be good," was the last thing Naru and Mai heard before the door closed.

Mai burst out laughing, "Those two never change."

"Mai, tea," was Naru's only response as he went back into his office. Mai stopped laughing and headed towards the kitchen to make Naru's tea. As Mai waited for the water to boil she sung quietly to herself, "Trouble trouble trouble, I knew he was trouble when he walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been til he put me down, oh I knew he was trouble.." Mai paused in her singing as a troublesome realization came upon her.

_Uh-oh, I still don't know what he heard! Ok don't panic maybe he didn't hear anything neither him or Monk said anything when they came out it's possible they were too absorbed in that case to have heard anything right? But Ayako also mentioned that it might be a bad idea to be ranting that loud._ She glanced at Naru's door just as the water boiled.

_Maybe he won't say anything even if he did hear_, she desperately hoped pouring the tea into a cup, she set it on a tray then headed towards the very muchly dreaded office door belonging to Naru. _Ok here we go__,_she knocked lightly on Naru's door. "Come in," came from inside. Mai entered the office. "Such trouble," Naru said as she entered. _Trouble?! Ok remain calm remain calm remain calm. _"What trouble?" Mai asked as calm as she could bringing the tea to Naru's desk. "Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san all their foolish games and bets; everytime they walk in through that door they cause me nothing but trouble when I'm trying to work. Takigawa-san's input for the case was not helpful in the least either," Naru replied.

_Phew._ "They're still helpful on cases well mostly Monk, but still I like to think they liven things up sure sometimes they cause more than a little ruckus it's still not that bad. Here's your tea, Naru," she said as she put down. _Wait a minute they cause trouble everytime they walk in? Ok that's a little too much to be a coincidence time to go._

"Well I'm going to go and do some filing if you need me you know where I am." Mai said as she started to head towards the door. "Very well," Naru replied and glanced up from his tea, "Mai you forgot the tray again," gesturing to the tray still on his desk.

"Right sorry, Naru," she said turning around to get the tray. Naru watched as she picked up the tray and sighed. "Something wrong?" asked Mai. He smirked, got up and circled around his desk and over to Mai. He lightly touched her face. "Naru what are you doing? Are you feeling ok?" Mai asked concerned but starting to blush at the same time. "I guess you really are smarter than what I give you credit for, "he started, "You actually saw all through all that and every gesture I've made."

Mai was frozen and speechless as he leaned in closer, "And yet it was you who was the trouble when you walked into the old school house," he pulled away snapping Mai out of her frozen state. "M-me I was trouble?" Mai asked. _Also what kind of confession is that?!_ "No you're still trouble," Naru smirked, "But I suppose that's why I hired you, keep you around," he leaned in closer again, "And like you."

_That's more like it. _"Regardless of all that you are more trouble than me because you made me wait this long for this," Mai tilted her head up met his lips with hers. The kiss wasn't long but was sweet and filled with everything they never told each other with words or with actions. When they finally parted for air Naru was the first to speak, "I think you should get started on that filing."

"You should get started on your own work," Mai retorted as they parted away from each other. Naru went back to his desk Mai once again picked up the tray and headed towards the office door. She paused and glanced back at Naru he looked up from his desk she smiled at his in return he gave her one of his rare small smiles. Mai left the room Naru started back on his work both unaware that they were both thinking of the very first day they saw each other but with different perspectives. Mai smiled to herself, "I knew he was trouble when he walked in." Naru smirked to himself, "I knew she was trouble when I walked in."

**And ta-da not gonna lie I had a lot of fun writing this I hope it made you laugh it was making me laugh I'll write more stories when I get more ideas (and time). Don't forget to give me a review and let me know what you thought of the ending. **


	3. Epilogue

**I read through the story again and realized something; I never included Monk's punishment or what he owed Ayako for the bet so now here's a short epilogue about what happened with them. Enjoy! Also I'm sorry for not including this with the original part 1 and 2 of the story sooner****. Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"Ayako, please stop I said I was sorry," Monk pleaded from his chair that he was currently occupying as Ayako tightened some ropes around his wrists. "Oh no I'm not falling for that again," Ayako replied now tightening ropes to Monk's ankles and the chair legs, "You tried hiding from me and then tried escaping from me twice on the way here you're not getting away from me again." She smiled evilly, "Now you be a good house guest and stay put while go and get a few things," Ayako headed off down the hallway of her apartment to her bathroom and then her bedroom.

_I'm in pretty deep should I even bother trying to escape again? _Monk thought. "Oh Bou-san what do you prefer yodeling or boy bands? I'm going to find a play list on YouTube for you as part of your punishment," Ayako called out from the back of her apartment. Monk started to get a little scared he could face evil spirits, crazy curses, and even take on a god but the punishment of Ayako was proving too much for him. "NEITHER! NEITHER!" he screamed. "Yodeling it is," came Ayako's reply. _Ok I've gotta get out of here, _Monk thought he tried hopping in the chair as best he could towards the door, _I just need to get out the door if anyone sees me they'll help me right? _

Just as he was just about ten inches from the door Ayako returned with her laptop, make-up, nail polish, and a stack of chick flics. "Now now Bou-san what do you think you are doing?" she calmly put her items on the couch walked over to Monk and dragged him back to where he was before he tried leaving. "NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT A MAKEOVER OR CHICK FLICKS OR YODELING! PLEASE AYAKO PLEASE!" the poor Monk pleaded. Ayako sighed, "If you had just taken me out to a fancy dinner like you were supposed to this wouldn't be happening now would it? Now quit being a baby and take your punishment like a man, then you can take me to dinner."

"I get to clean up and change back after all this before dinner right?" asked the Monk hopefully. "Really Monk what kind of punishment would it be if I let you clean it all off?" Ayako relied reaching for her hot pink nail polish. "NOOOOOOOO!" cried Monk one last time before the punishment ensued.

**Sorry it was kind of short but now I feel like the story is more complete. Read and review let me know what you think of the "punishment" of poor Mr. Monk yes I called him Mr. Monk he needs some sort of dignity after all that. Let's hope he will be ok and make another appearance in any future stories that come to me. I now I already said this but Read and Review. **


End file.
